<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【魔戒翻译】Call of the Sea 4 by tipsyflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417933">【魔戒翻译】Call of the Sea 4</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipsyflower/pseuds/tipsyflower'>tipsyflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>lotr - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 阿拉贡X莱格拉斯 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipsyflower/pseuds/tipsyflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>【魔戒翻译】Call of the Sea 4</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>阿拉贡X莱格拉斯</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【魔戒翻译】Call of the Sea 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Call of the Sea 4</p>
<p> 走向大门的时候，Aragorn抓住了我的胳臂。我僵住，试图挤出个微笑。</p>
<p>“我有话跟你说，Legolas，”他的声音平稳，眼中的神情却不是，“可以跟我走一会儿吗？”</p>
<p>到底还是来了，尽管我回来以后的两天里，已经很努力地跟他保持距离。想不出合理的拒绝办法，我只好点头同意。</p>
<p>我们沉默地走向森林，Aragorn走在我前面一点，我默许他的带领，跟着他。他停在河边的一张石头椅前，示意我坐下，他自己坐在椅子的最边上。我们静静看着水流。即使强烈地意识到自己行为的不得体，我还是完全不知道怎样开口。</p>
<p>“若是你不愿说话，至少可以听我讲吗？”他问。</p>
<p>“我会听，Aragorn。”我柔声回答。听到自己的名字，他立刻转身向我，一个浅笑浮现在他的嘴角。 他的眼睛有着充盈了情绪的黑暗。愤怒，我想。</p>
<p>当他开始快速急切地说话时，我们又盯着水流看。我在想说不定他事先演练过这次谈话。</p>
<p>“对我来说，向陌生人敞开心不是件容易的事，Legolas。可是，当我遇到你的时候，一切就象呼吸一样自然。简单地说，你的友情对我来说就是我欢乐的源泉，我原也相信你也这样觉得。我能理解你想在我们带领我们的人战斗的时候不要显出对我特别的爱护，可是这，现在，这……我进入房间的时候你就闪开；你坐到离我最远的地方；你拒绝看着我的眼睛--我们的友情现在在哪里？再过几天，我就要和Mithrandir一起离开，这一次似乎我们前进的道路会走到Mordor去。谁知道我能不能再回来？我不能在试试解决我们之间的问题之前就让自己前往那里。如果我能重获你的友情，我不会再因为自己的愚蠢而让我们的友情枯萎。”</p>
<p>我的注意力突然全部移到他身上，我转身盯着他。</p>
<p>“你的愚蠢？”</p>
<p>他盯着河对面远处的一棵树，声音单调地说，“对我，要说出来很不容易，但也许我必须说。我被精灵抚养长大，Legolas，我也许是知道你们的语言，习惯，歌谣，战斗技巧，但我不是精灵。我不能象你们那样控制自己的感情，我想你已经从我的脸上，我的姿势，我围绕你的行为中看出来了，无论我怎样努力去隐藏它。我不是故意要的，我也未曾期盼过；我以为我跟别的人类不一样，可以对于你族的存在免疫。我也不明白，可是我又没办法简单就让它消失掉。但，请务必相信我，我是有尊严的男人，无论我的软弱是如何，我都会自己承担。我不会去尝试，也不会以任何方式让你尴尬。只有我知道得清楚对于我来说以那样的方式想要你是如何的愚蠢可笑。”</p>
<p>他的声音消失在沉默中，他静坐着，悲伤地凝望河对岸。一下子太多需要接受，需要处理的东西，但我知道我现在必须要说话缓和他的不安。脑袋里嗡嗡做响，心脏强烈地跳动着，我慢慢开口，尽我最大可能地平静说话。</p>
<p>“Aragorn，请看着我”我说。他顺从地转头，看着了我的眼睛。大概他已经看到了什么让安心的东西，于是他调整姿势完全面对面看着我。我倾身向他，把手放在他的手臂上。</p>
<p>“若是愚蠢，”我说，“那也是我的。比起我自己对于未来的恐惧来说，你并没有做什么让我蒙羞的事，我本该对你诚实些。”</p>
<p>他看着地下，我一直等，直到他再次抬起头，看着我的眼。在那一瞬间，我做了决定，我的想法也许对他而言一直都很易见，因为那一刻他脸上的沮丧也消散了。</p>
<p>“我想你大概高估了我的观察力。我一直都忙着努力试图去压抑回避自己那意外的感情，我真完全没有注意到你的。为此，我要请求你的宽恕。”</p>
<p>“*你的*感情？”他皱了皱眉。</p>
<p>“是，*我的*感情--”我停了一下，“对你的感情。不管那愚蠢可笑的病症是什么，它似乎是在同时影响着我们两个。”</p>
<p>“你是说你……”微笑渐渐在他脸上扩散，“你回避我是因为害怕？不是因为我冒犯了你？”</p>
<p>“完全不是。”</p>
<p>我不经思考地把手滑过他的手腕，穿过他放在大腿上的手指指尖。</p>
<p>在我的手下，他的手慢慢翻转，轻轻握紧。我们都没有说话。在他的掌中我弯起指尖，抚摸他大腿温暖的肌肉。我这样做的时候，他的眼睛睁大了，他屏住呼吸，我们依然沉默对坐，眼睛从未离开对方。</p>
<p>我整个存在的注意力全部放在我们的触摸上。通过那简单的接触，我能感觉到他的脉动，他的体热， 他的生命力量，而这一切狂喜的感觉冲刷着我。我想知道，在我所不知道的人类的感官里，他有着多少感觉。他一定感觉到了一些东西，他呼吸变得很急促。</p>
<p>“我们要怎样？”他终于打破沉默，问道。</p>
<p>“我不知道。”表面上看起来选择是十分明显的：服从我们共有的欲望。但这想法却让我失去勇气想要逃离，因为在那一刻看来的未来已经是没有任何可能性了。我们都很清楚将来的任何结果都不可能简单而过，所以那个问题并非不必要，而它也同样不可能有逻辑上的答案。</p>
<p>“我想……”他想要说话，但言语却在我从长椅滑向他的时候停顿。我的身体再一次为我做了选择。</p>
<p>“我已经想过太多。”我说着，把另一只手滑到他的后颈，把他的头拉近。</p>
<p>我大概早就知道会这样。我曾经把手臂环绕大树，让它生命的力量充满我的精神。当我的手臂环住一个活生生的人，当我的嘴唇贴着他的嘴唇，饥渴地探寻他嘴巴深处每一处细致的存在的时候，将会有多么强烈的感受？当我们的舌尖相碰，他的胳膊抱住我的腰，我的手臂环住他的颈，双眼紧闭，除了亲吻以外一切都不存在的时候，血液在我的纹理沸腾，我感觉到自己的身体被那力量冲击得摇晃颤动。它是如此快速急切，充满了欢悦、讶异、恐惧、痛苦和*生命*……我品尝着他短暂必亡的生命力，它是如此的甜美与苦涩，有着完全制御的力量。</p>
<p>他发出一声轻微绝望的呻吟，我放开他，睁开眼睛。</p>
<p>他的面孔带着震惊，敬畏，也许是恐惧的严肃。</p>
<p>“天，Legolas” 他低哑着声音说：“我以为你会杀死我。”</p>
<p>我努力调整着自己的呼吸。</p>
<p>“原谅我，Aragorn，我太自私了，我应该知道--”</p>
<p>“--知道你可能会弄停我的心脏烧毁我的肺？我的王子，我很早就知道你比一战场的半兽人都更加致命，你不用这样向我证明的。”</p>
<p>我感觉到唇边的嘴角在抽动，抬起眉毛看着他故意装出来的严肃表情。靠向他，紧紧抱着他，我开始大笑。一会儿，我感觉到他的身体开始在无声的大笑中颤动。我们笑了很久，带着美好的释怀感而笑到眼泪都出来了。看起来，我们的友情现在安全了。</p>
<p>“要不要进去？我在森林里有个小地方，不过有点远。” 最后Aragorn相当犹豫的样子说道。</p>
<p>立刻，轻松的时刻又过去了，我的脉搏又开始狂跳。</p>
<p>“我觉得……好吧。”</p>
<p>他站起身，拉着我的手，把我也拖起，他站着。我的眼看着他的眼。</p>
<p>“你吻人的时候总象那样吗？”</p>
<p>“我从来没有吻过人类。”</p>
<p>他微眯眼，“可是精灵？”</p>
<p>“没有。”</p>
<p>“是没有象这样，还是没有吻过……？”</p>
<p>“也许有过亲吻过我觉得有感觉的精灵。但我想那不一样。在你这里，有一种……非常……直切的东西。”</p>
<p>看得出他领会了那话里所有的含义，我想我是不是原本应该表现得更慎重一些。但是在那个不计后果的吻后，我所有的防备都被解除了。</p>
<p>“这次不要试图再杀死我了。”他说着，把我拉近他身边。</p>
<p>我由着他主导，他的吻柔软甜蜜。但是很快温柔的吻变得越发饥渴，他的手在我颈后，伸进我的发梢，拉着我贴近。我趋步向前，整个人在他绕着我腰的手用力把我带近他身体的时候不由地颤栗起来。他的心脏紧贴着我的胸膛，他坚硬的欲望紧贴着我的灼热，他的舌头在我的嘴唇之间冲撞，撬开我，探索我，让我变得软弱……他推开我时候，我已经不能言语。</p>
<p>他的声音嘶哑。</p>
<p>“我想要更多。我害怕。我不知道……”</p>
<p>好一会儿我才意识到他看着我，看着比他大五个半世纪的我，寻求安心。事实上，激情已经让我的智慧迟钝了。我也许跟他一样不确定，但我做了决定。我把手放在他肩上，后退一点。</p>
<p>“不是一定要继续的，如果你不想……”</p>
<p>“现在停下来我肯定会死掉。”他的声音很低。</p>
<p>“抱歉，无论在怎样的方式中，当我所需求的只是和你分享欢愉的时候，我总是让你遭累。”我故意清淡地说着，尽管其实他明显的欲望早已逼迫到我的膝盖发软近乎瘫下。</p>
<p>“好了，进去吧。”我带头进去，但在穿过主屋的庭院的时候，谨慎地放开他的手。</p>
<p>“去我的小屋，”他用细不可闻的声音说，“那里比较私密。”</p>
<p>在我们身后小起居室的门被他锁上，他无言地拉着我走进卧室。从他的眼中，我看出他依然还有焦虑，于是我决定扮演成人，尽管我连内脏都紧张得不行。我坐在床边，等着他坐到我身边来。我拉过他一只手，合握在我的双掌之间。</p>
<p>“Aragorn，告诉我你在害怕的是什么？这是第一次吗？”</p>
<p>他犹豫一下，最后叹气说：“我没有跟男人睡过，更没有跟任何性别的精灵有过，如果你指的是这个的话。”</p>
<p>“即使为了游戏也没有？你年轻的时候？”我真有点吃惊。</p>
<p>“我知道在精灵中间那也正常，但我从来没有。我没有问过Elrond这样的问题，我想他自己也不一定确信；现在我知道了，我可能真正地连三十岁都算不上。”他的微笑是扭曲的。</p>
<p>“不过，这不是我在担心的。”他继续说：“我不应该让这珍贵的友情冒这样的险，即使是为了--那个。”</p>
<p>我想起他在幽暗森林那个长长的充满魔法的夜晚说的话：--</p>
<p>“一个巡猎的捕手有时候也会倦怠于无所托靠，而渴望友情。”</p>
<p>“Aragorn，我们第一次相遇的那个夜晚，我看着沉睡的你，已经誓言将自己的友情给你。我前几个星期的行为不足被轻易原谅，但是我现在请求你把它放去一边。我向你明白宣告：无论今天，明天，以后将如何，我的友情永远属于你，只要你在中土大地上行走，我将以在你身边为荣，永为你之兄弟。”</p>
<p>我看见他眼中闪过雾气的光，他托起我的手，放在唇边，温柔亲吻，先是一只，而后，只另一只。</p>
<p>“我不知道你是否了解这对我有多重要，Legolas。你也一样，只要我有站立的力量，就是站在你的身边。”</p>
<p>他的话语让我狂喜，他嘴唇在我皮肤上的感觉，象火之炎穿透了我。我的决心已下，我将自己全然解束，将疑虑抛去一旁。</p>
<p>“亲爱的大人，让我们抛掉这些拘束吧。”我建议到，“看这友情能带给我们怎样的欢愉。”</p>
<p>说着，我转身，移动膝盖，跨坐在他大腿上，脸紧贴着他的。他的反应如此美丽：眼睛张大，呼吸加促，他伸手摸上我大腿，伸进我的束衣，放在我臀上。我笑了，温和地亲吻他，手在他上衣间抚摩，故意在我们之间留出空隙。他试着加快在我腰边的摩挲，却因为被皮带阻扰而低声咒骂。</p>
<p>“我帮你。”我解开自己的，接着是他的。他的束衣完全敞开，我双手抚摩他的胸，惊奇地发现他那里的毛发那样柔软。我在他绑腿的腰带处停下，等着他摸索着我衣服上的结。终于我把衣服褪到地上，然后坐后一点，看着他脱掉束衣，躺在床上。</p>
<p>“漂亮男人。”我对他低语。</p>
<p>“你称我是漂亮？” 他怀疑地说，“明明你自己是这么……”</p>
<p>“Shh……”我再一次用我的嘴唇让他住口。</p>
<p>当那强壮的手臂把我的身体搂近他的时候，就算心里真还有不确信的存在，他也没有表现出来。当他用胸膛挤压着我，贪婪地吮吸我的嘴唇，用手抓紧我的手臂稳住我，用他的舌头探入我的喉咙，我的肩膀，我的胸的时候，所有一切的思考全部烟消云散。我从来不曾知道过有这样充满痛苦而又明亮的欢愉，当他的嘴唇从我的一只乳头移到另一只的时候，我毫无羞耻心的呻吟起来。</p>
<p>一阵以后，我的手放在我的臀上，他向后倾到可以看清我的眼睛的距离。</p>
<p>“请，为我脱下这些东西。”</p>
<p>礼貌的请求，平静命令的口吻。震惊从我身体流过，腹沟间欲望的门闩在聚集着灼热，我想起了曾经想象中的他，看着我裸身无助的他。怎么我们的位置翻转会如此容易？</p>
<p>我站起，脱下束裤，比我原本期望的优雅动作差了很多。</p>
<p>“等着。”当我向床上移动的时候，他说。“让我先看看你。”</p>
<p>一个绝望的思想闪入我的脑海--会不会仅仅被他的眼睛看着我就会高潮？我觉得我真的差不多快了。闭上眼的时候，我觉得面上烧得厉害。</p>
<p>“你不想看着我吗？”他问道，声音里是取乐的意味。</p>
<p>“我想做的更多！”我再也无法站着了，瞬间缩短我们之间的距离。</p>
<p>我们是不是又翻扭着寻求支配权，还是仅仅拼命地尽量贴紧相互，我都不太确定。我们有翻扭，手和脚，嘴唇四处亲吻，翻滚在大床上，又翻下地板，摔倒在地毯上。我大叫了一声，他从鼻腔里喷笑。最终还是安静下来了，他的身体压在我上面，我的双腿缠绕着他的臀部，他用双肘支撑起，眼神严酷地盯着我的脸，他的勃起疯狂地摩擦着我的欲望。</p>
<p>“Aragorn…”我的声音听起来微弱，带着呼吸声，“脱掉这些该死的束裤我想你会更舒服的。”</p>
<p>“帮我脱。”</p>
<p>无需多说。我把他翻到一边，仔细地帮他结开那些结，慢慢脱开束缚他勃起的衣料，原本想要停止碰触揶揄他。 但是他的欲望一旦被释开，我发现我一点也不想要玩。束裤放去一边，我一语不发一路抚摩亲吻上他的大腿，从底部到顶端，舔着他的性器，在顶端逡巡片刻后，将大部分的茎身含在口中。</p>
<p>他的喘息没有让我有满足感。幻想是一件事，现实又是另外的事。我对这个漂亮人类的需求使我很长一段时间曾经变得懦弱和无决断性。现在我要接受这需求原本就应该有的样子--一个力量与欢愉的盛典。</p>
<p>当他的手在我的头发中绞搓，当他急促地叫唤我，当我把他引向第一个高潮的时候，我感觉到一首歌在我心中吟唱。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>